His other love
by Nin Mela Elesser
Summary: Did Smeagol only love the ring? Or was there another....
1. Deagol

A/N: I do NOT own Lord of the Rings or Tolkien or Smeagol. I do however own Pearl, so please don't steal her.

His Other Love

By Nin Mela Elesser

Prologue: Everybody "thought" that Sméagol was shunned by all his relatives and friends. But that's not how I heard it...

"Sméagol. Sméagol?" called a girlish yet low voice. "Smeag? Where are you Smeagol?" The call was repeated. It came from a young creature the size of a hobbit, yet somehow different. She was slender and not plump like most hobbit girls, and she ran with a grace that hobbits are not gifted with. However, a quick glance from a passerby would assume her origins came from the little people. But this was not so.

She was one of the river-folk; not unlike hobbits in a way, but somehow different. Her name was Pearl.

"Sméagol! There you are!" she cried. "I've been searching for you and Deagol all morning! Where have you two been?"

The one she spoke to was also one of the river-folk. He was lithe and slim, but had a curious resemblance to his kindred the hobbits. As she watched him she saw a peculiar look come into his eyes. A sly suspicion perhaps. "Smeagol? Are you all right? Where's Deagol? "

"Deagol? I...I don't know where Deagol is...my preciousssssss." The creature replied.

"Precious? Smeagol I know we're friends, but that's a little strange. Precious?" The bewildered girl queried. "Smeagol you're acting awfully weird. What's wrong and where's Deagol? He came out here with you didn't he?"

"I said that I hadn't seen Deagol!" snapped Smeagol. "He must have gone home!"

"But he didn't!" cried Pearl. "He didn't come home for lunch!" You must have seen him!"

"I haven't seen him! He must have drowned in the river!" snapped Smeagol. Instantly he wished he'd not said it. Deagol's sister gasped and turned white.

"The river? But...Deagol can swim!" she finally said.

"Even the best swimmers can fall into the current" he replied, a little guiltily.

"I must go home and tell mother!" Pearl cried, running away into the forest. A dazed figure stood looking after her. He fingered something, and disappeared.

A/N: R&R please! This is my first fanfiction and I hope it turns out okay!


	2. Shunned

A/N I still don't own The Lord of the Rings or Sméagol. (Oh yes, I just bought the rights to it last night!) Yes, I did change the story a little bit, so if people don't like that...I can't really help it.

Shunned

After the meeting on the river, Sméagol started; as the old people said: "going down hill". His voice changed into a scratchy, almost "slimy" tone as some said. He wandered about by himself. He slurred his words. Words like "hobbits" turned out "hobbitsssssssssssssss". He ignored his grandmother's warnings and drifted back and forth from the river. Worst of all, he shunned his friends.

"That Sméagol." they said. "He's always sneaking around, learning things he has no right to learn. What's gotten into him?"

After a few months, Pearl noticed that her friend was outside less and less during the light of day. Sméagol slept during most of the afternoon, and at dusk went out to fish and eat. Pearl worried about this, as Sméagol had been the most sun-loving river-folk of all.

"Sméagol," she asked one day. "Why didn't you come to the river dance? There was lots of food, and dancing. And...I...I missed you."

"Sméagol was fishing. Yes....fishing in river. Tassty fissshh."

"So you cared more about fish than about being with your friends? What's up with that?"

"Sméagol had to fish! Must eat my precious. Must feed ourselves, yesss."

"If you don't tell me what is wrong with you Sméagol, I'll never speak to you again!" Pearl cried in frustration.

"I...I found something. On my birthday. It...it..is shiny and pretty. We must keep it. We loves it, yes we does. Our...our..precioussss."

"What? What did you find?"

"A...a ring. Yesssssss...a ring. Our ring. No one else's!" His voice rose. "It's ours! It's mine! My own! No one can take it from me! No!"

"No worries Sméagol. I won't steal it! May I just have a peek at it? It sounds wonderful."

"Yes...perhaps it would be best to show you. Very special it is to me. Very, very special. Mustn't lose it, no. I will show you."

Sméagol reached his hand into his pocket. Something seemed to hold him from taking it out again. A great struggle was seen in his eyes. Something Pearl had seen on the day of Deagol's death. But some inner will conquered his unwillingness and Sméagol drew forth his prize.

It was indeed a ring. A ring that seemed more beautiful than life itself. Plain was it's face, but a light seems to glow from it. The instant pearl laid eyes on it, she coveted Sméagol's prize. She reached for it...then the spell was drawn away as Sméagol cried out in a loud voice, and withdrew the ring.

"No! You mustn't touch it! It's mine! Mine! MINE!" he screamed.

"Alright...I'm sorry. It was just so...beautiful! I won't do it again." Pearl apologetically said. She was feeling a bit guilty. "Really Sméagol, I won't take it.

"You mustn't tell! No! No telling!" He said.

"No. No, I won't tell. Never."

"Sméagol must go now. Goodbye." He ran off into the dark woods. Pearl was left staring after.

A/N: What do you guys think? PLEASE review! Once I get THREE reviews, then I'll add another chapter!


End file.
